At present, it is well known that the global climate is being altered significantly as a result of increased concentrations of greenhouse gases such as carbon dioxide, methane, nitrous oxides and chlorofluorocarbons. These gases are trapping an increasing proportion of terrestrial infrared radiation and are expected to increase global temperatures (so-called Greenhouse Effect and Global Warming). That is why the enormous importance that are currently taking all initiatives for the use of bioproducts, and more particularly biofuels. It should be noted that the term “bioproducts” include building materials, pulp and paper, forest products, biofuels, bioenergy, starch-based and cellulose-based ethanol, biochemicals, bioplastics, etc.
Bioproducts are active subjects of research and development, and these efforts have developed significantly since the turn of the 20/21st century, mainly driven by the environmental impact of petroleum use. Bioproducts derived from bioresources can replace much of the fuels, chemicals, plastics etc. that are currently derived from petroleum. For example bioenergy is sort of bioproduct which provides a renewable energy source made available from materials derived from biological sources.
Said bioproduct used as a real alternative must be sustainable. To obtain sustainable bioproduct, it must ensure that the origin of raw materials is sustainable, but the checking in-situ is very difficult.
Likewise it is important to define remote sensing as a “technique which provides remote information from the objects in the Earth's surface or phenomena that take place thereof. For this remote observation there must be some kind of interaction between the objects and the sensor”. (Chuvieco, “Fundamentals of satellite remote sensing”, 1996). Currently it is well known the use of satellite images for displaying different phenomena produced, for example: population growth, urban planning, rural planning, etc.
The following describes an example of sustainability requirements that could be requested to the raw material (biodiversity requirement, carbon stock requirement, and peatland requirement):    1—Biodiversity Requirement:
1a) Primary forest and other (primary) wooded land, namely forest and other wooded land of native species, where there is no clearly visible indication of human activity and the ecological processes are not significantly disturbed.
1b) Nature Protection Areas:                Areas designated by law or by the relevant competent authorities for nature protection purposes; or,        For the protection of rare, threatened or endangered ecosystems or species recognized by international agreements, or included in lists drawn up by intergovernmental organizations or the International Union for Conservation of Nature (IUCN).        
1c) Highly Biodiverse Grassland:                Natural: namely grassland that would remain grassland in the absence of human intervention and which maintains the natural species composition and ecological characteristics and processes; or        Non natural: namely grassland that would cease to be grassland in the absence of human intervention and which is species-rich and not degraded.Exceptions:        Nature protection areas: evidence is provided that raw material production does not interfere with nature protection purposes.            2—Carbon Stock Requirement:
2a) Wetlands: namely land that is covered with or saturated by water permanently or for a significant part of the year.
2b) Continuously forested areas namely land spanning more than one hectare with trees higher than five meters and canopy cover of more than 30% or trees able to reach those thresholds in situ. It does not include land that is predominantly under agricultural or urban land use.
2c) Lands spanning more than one hectare with trees higher than five meters and a canopy cover between a given range, or trees able to reach those thresholds in situ, unless evidence is provided.
Exceptions:
The provisions of this paragraph shall not apply if, at the time when the raw material was obtained, the land had the same status it had in a specific earlier date.
    3—Peatland Requirement:Raw material intended for bioproduct production shall not be made from land that was peatland in a specific earlier date.Exceptions:            Evidence is provided that the production and harvesting of that raw material does not involve drainage of previously undrained soil.        Evidence is provided that the soil was completely drained in a particular year.        Evidence is provided that there has been no draining of the soil since a particular earlier date.            4—Land Use Change Requirement (LUC Requirement):It refers to the need of minimizing emissions of greenhouse gases caused by changes in land use since a particular year. Land use change should be understood as referring to changes in terms of land cover between the six land categories used by the IPCC (forest land, grassland, cropland, wetland, settlements and other land) plus a seventh category of perennial crop.Exceptions:            A change from one crop to another is not considered land use change.        Cropland includes fallow land (land left at rest for one or several years before being cultivated again).        A change of management activities, tillage practice or manure input practice is not considered land use change        
The technical problem posed here is to provide a system and a method for the detection, recognition and location of those potential areas or regions that could be used for the production of raw materials intended for bioproduct production, ensuring that the origin of raw materials is sustainable and avoiding travel to the area of interest, thus saving time and economic costs, and preventing errors and fraud.